Unknown Love
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Tao sangat membenci kris, yang di katakan kris kepada tao semuanya adalah kebohongan untuk tao, lalu apa hubungannya dengan luhan ? dan bagaimana bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman antara perasaan tao dan kyungsoo ? Taoris/HunHan/Kaisoo


**Unknown Love**

Lagi-lagi si anak brandalan itu tebar pesona saat sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia fikir dia itu orang tertampan di sekolah ini apa ? dan hey coba lihat gayanya yang sok cool itu, sama sekali tidak keren untukku.

"KYAAA… WU YI FAN DATAAANG" teriak salah satu yeoja

"MANA ? MANA?" tanya yeoja lainnya

"ITU SEDANG MENUJU KELASNYA !" jawab si yeoja yang berteriak tadi  
"KYAAA TAMPAN SEKALIIII" merekapun berteriak sambil memanggil-manggil nama si namja sok cool tersebut.

_**Tao Pov**_

Berisik sekali yeoja-yeoja centil ini, tampan katanya ? aku rasa orang yang ku suka lebih tampan darinya. Ya, disekolahku upacara pemujaan kepada si manusia bernama wu yi fan itu memang sudah biasa terjadi. Hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolahku menyukai si kris a.k.a wu yi fan, bahkan bukan hanya yeoja, tapi banyak juga namja yang menyukainya dan berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada kris. Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku sangat membenci namja bernama kris itu. Apalagi orang yang aku suka dekat dengannya. Ini mempersulitku, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang aku suka namun aku sangat tidak ingin melihat kris.

Ku lihat di luar jendela ada seorang namja yang seminggu ini selalu ku perhatikan secara diam-diam. Kebetulan bangku ku dekat dengan jendela, dan kelas ku memang berada di lantai 2, jadi aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang baru datang. Ku lihat namja itu sedang berjalan, dia memakai headset di telinganya dan berjalan dengan santainya. Ku dengar yeoja-yeoja centil itu berteriak ketika ia sedang berjalan, sementara ia hanya asyik sendiri mendengarkan lagu dari mp3nya. Ia terlihat sangat cool di mataku, berbeda dengan kris. Ya, di sekolahku memang kris dan dirinyalah yang paling populer.

"Hey panda, memperhatikan dia lagi eoh ?" suara kyungsoo mengagetkanku

"Hm.. bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihatku seperti ini ?" jawabku malas

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya ?" cih, mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku

"Bagaimana bisa ? dia saja tidak mengenalku, dan juga tak pernah peka dengan sekelilingnya"

"Biar ku bantu ! aku dekat dengan kris, mungkin kris juga mau membantu. Dia kan sangat dekat dengan kai" hell! Aku tak sudi meminta bantuan dari kris.

"Apa kau gila ? sudah berapa kali ku bilang bahwa aku tak membutuhkan bantuan si anak sok cool itu" ucapku dengan nada sedikit marah

"Oh ayolah tao, kau itukan sahabatku dan kris juga sahabatku tak ada salahnya jika kau bersikap baik pada kris" ucap kyungsoo enteng

"atas dasar apa aku harus bersikap baik padanya ? cih aku sangat membencinya"

"dengar, jika kau bersikap baik pada kris, mungkin kau dapat mendekati namja yang selama ini kau perhatikan itu"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah bersikap baik pada kris"

"Kenapa ? kau menyukai kai, tapi kau tak menyukai kris. Sungguh aneh tao"

"Kenapa kau selalu membela kris ? apa kau menyukainya ?" tanyaku menginterpsi kyungsoo

"Hey, aku dan kris hanya sahabat biasa tao, aku tak pernah menyimpan perasaan suka padanya"

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau sukai ?"

"Aku suka memasak !"

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan kyungsoo, aku bertanya orang yang sedang kau suka"

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta tao…" ucapnya lirih

"Kau terlalu polos kyungsoo, pantas saja banyak namja yang menyukaimu tapi cintanya kandas karena kau hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman" ucapku dengan yakin

"Aku lebih menyukai banyak teman daripada harus memiliki pacar"

"Ya, kau memang anak yang berjiwa sosial tinggi"

"Oh ya tao, sepulang sekolah kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan tidak ? aku ingin mencari kado untuk adikku sehun"

"Baiklah"

"Tao, apa yang kau suka dari kai ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tak menyukai kris"

"Apa kris pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga kau membencinya sampai saat ini ?"  
kembali aku mengingat kejadian itu…

Kejadian dimana dulu aku dan kris sangatlah dekat. Dimana ada kris, pasti ada aku, begitupun sebaliknya

_**Flashback**_

"_Aku mencintaimu tao" kris gege mencintaiku ? apa ini mimpi ? aku sungguh sangat terkejut _

"_benarkah gege ? apa kau mencintaku ?" tanyaku memastikan_

"_Tentu saja, aku hanya mencintaimu dan tak ada orang lain di hatiku selain dirimu" dia memelukku erat, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya tak ingin ku lepas pelukan ini._

"_Aku juga mencintamu kris gege" ucapku malu dengan muka memerah sambil menundukkan wajahku menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah ini_

_Suatu ketika, aku melihat kris gege di bar sedang bersama seorang namja, mereka terlihat tertawa lepas bersama dan begitu mesra, namja itu berambut coklat sama seperti kris bahkan ku lihat dia mencium pipi kris. Sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya. Tanpa ku sadari, bulir air mata keluar dari mata ini, isak tangispun keluar dari bibirku_

"_hiks… aku benci… kenapa harus seperti ini ? semua kata cinta darinya hanya kebohongan belaka, aku benci!" ucapku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu_

"_Jangan menangis, matamu nanti bisa bengkak" tiba-tiba suara seorang namja mengagetkanku. Aku menengok dan ku lihat namja itu sedang duduk meminum minuman di bar ini._

"_Apa urusanmu ? aku menangis juga tak mengganggumu bukan ?" _

"_Ini. pakailah sapu tanganku untuk menghapus air matamu, juga kesedihanmu, setelah itu pulanglah" ia berlalu di hadapanku dan pergi keluar bar _

_Namja itu adalah kai. Ya, dia adalah sahabat kris, dia lebih pendiam dari kris, aku saja tak pernah berbicara dengannya, baru kali ini kami berbicara. Semenjak itu, aku menyukai kai… ia yang telah menghapus kesedihanku, dan sejak itu, aku menjauhi kris dan tak pernah berbicara padanya lagi._

_**Flashback end**_

Setelah pulang sekolah, sesuai dengan janjiku aku menemani kyungsoo untuk mencari kado untuk adiknya. Tapi sialnya, ternyata kris ikut. Kyungsoo tak memberi tahuku sebelumnya, jadi aku terpaksa ikut. Dan saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah mall ternama di seoul.

"Waaah ini bagus sekali !" Ucap kyungsoo ketika melihat sebuah sepatu nike yang berwarna putih dipadu dengan biru tua yang memang terlihat bagus

"Iya, pilihan yang bagus kyungsoo !" Ucap kris

"Tao-ah, otte ? apa menurutmu sehun akan menyukainya ?"

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku malas berbicara. Lebih tepatnya aku malas berada di samping kris.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil ini!" kyungsoopun akhirnya membeli sepatu nike itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

Selagi kyungsoo membayar, aku dan kris menunggu di bangku. Kami berdua hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah lama kita tak jalan bareng" ucap kris memecah keheningan

"Oh kau masih ingat denganku ? aku kira kau sudah lupa denganku" ucapku acuh padanya

"Mana bisa aku melupakanmu tao. Aku masih mencintaimu"

_DEG_

Perasaan itu datang kembali…

"Hentikan omong kosong ini kris, aku sudah lelah"

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku ?" tanyanya

"Aku tak menjauhimu"

"Kau menjauhiku, kau mengacuhkanku, dan kau tak pernah mebalas telfon maupun sms dariku"

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu dengan namja itu"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya bingung

"Ah ! apa kalian sudah lama menungguku ?" Tanya kyungsoo yang menghentikan pertengkaran kami

"aniya, kau sudah membayarnya ?" tanyaku

"ne, kkaja kita pulang" kata kyungsoo

Akhirnya kami bertigapun pulang… dan aku masih mempertanyakan pernyataan cinta dari kris. Apakah ia benar-benar masih mencintaiku ?

_**Luhan Pov**_

Malam ini aku, akan pergi ke rumah sehun. Ia akan berulang tahun, dan aku sudah mempersiapkan kado special untuknya. Aku berharap dia akan menyukai kadoku ini. Dan aku sudah berdandan untuk datang ke pestanya. Setelah sampai, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, terlihat sangat ramai. Rumah sehun memang besar, dia terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat terpadan.

"Hyung ! disini" Sehun melambaikan tangannya padaku

"Oh ne, sehun-ah" akupun melangkah menuju tempat sehun berada

"Sehun-ah, saengil chukkae" ucapku sambil memberikan kado yang sudah ku siapkan tadi

"Ne baby, gomawo" akupun mengecup pipinya lalu menundukkan wajahku demi menutupi semburat merah di pipiku'

"Babyhan, kenapa ppoppo di situ ? kenapa tidak di sini" ucapnya seraya menunjuk bibirnya

"Aku malu sehun-ah"

"Untuk apa malu ? Kau kan kekasihku baby"

"Sehun-ah, jangan menggoda luhan terus" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang

"hehe, baiklah babyhan aku mau melayani tamu dulu, kamu duduk disini dulu ya" setelah itu sehun mengecup dahiku dan pergi melayani tamu yang datang.

Ku edarkan pandangan ku melihat tamu-tamu yang datang. Sayang sekali kris hyung tak bisa datang karena harus check up ke dokter. Ku perhatikan tamu-tamu yang dari tadi terus berdatangan. Tiba-tiba pandanganku terhenti pada sesosok namja yang sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Aku berpikir tentang sesosok namja tersebut. Nampaknya aku memang pernah melihat namja itu, tapi sekeras apapun aku berpikir, tetap saja aku tak mengingatnya. Dan akhirnya acara utama pun di mulai. Kini saatnya pemotongan kue.

"Saengil chukka hamnida saengil chukka hamnida saranghaneun oh sehun, saengil chukka hamnida" sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan dari tamu undanganpun terdengar.

"tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga sekarang juga sekarang juga" ku lihat sehun sedang menutup matanya dan memohon permintaan di dalam hatinya, lalu meniup lilin tersebut. Iapun memotong kue tart besar dipadu dengan buah-buahan segar yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Kue pertama untuk kedua orang tuaku" ia meberikan kuenya kepada orang tuanya

"Lalu yang ketiga, untuk hyungku, namja yang sangat polos ini" ia memberikan kepada kyungsoo

"Sehun, aku bukan namja polos-_-" elak kyungsoo

"Kau itu terlalu polos hyung" ucap sehun

"Dan yang ketiga, untuk my baby luhan" ia menyuapiku sesendok kue.

"gomawo" ucapku malu

"ne, baby"

_**Sreeet**_

Tiba-tiba sehun menarik tengkukku dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang tipis itu. Bukan hanya menempelkan, tapi dia melumat bibirku yang masih belepotan denga cream kue ulang tahunnya. Ku lirik semua tamu terkejut dan heboh, tapi kemudian mereka malah tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Kecuali serang namja. Ya benar, namja itu namja yang daritadi ku perhatikan. Ia nampak terkejut dan menatapku tajam. Setelah itu, sehunpun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bibirmu sangat manis"

_**Blush**_

Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah ketika sehun menggodaku.

"Uh, mengapa kau menciumku di tempat umum, aku kan sangat malu" akupun menundukkan kepalaku

"Biarkan saja, kau inikan pacarku. Atau kau mau melakukannya di kasur baby ?" tanyanya sambil melihatku intens

"Kau ini, semakin bertambah umur semakin pervert saja" ucapku memajukan bibirku sambil menggembungkan pipiku

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, membuatku ingin melahapmu"

"Ya ! dongsaeng pervert !" ucap kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala sehun

"Aish noona, apha !" sehunpun mengelus kepalanya sehabis di jitak oleh kyungsoo

"Noona katamu ? aku ini hyungmu sehun !" bentak kyungsoo

"Kau itu cerewet seperti noona-noona, lagi pula mukamu sangat cantik tak seperti namja"

"Aish…" kyungsoo menjitak kepala sehun lagi

Haha aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik ini. Setelah acara selesai, aku ingin berpamitan dengan sehun. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku, akupun menolehkan kepalaku.

Namja itu lagi.

"Hey, apa kau kekasihnya sehun ?" tanya namja itu

"Ne" jawabku singkat

"Pantas saja dia bilang seperti itu kepadaku. Ternyata pacarnya lebih memilih adik temannya daripada dirinya, dan aku hanyalah pelarian baginya" setelah itu, namja itu pergi entah kemana

Akupun segera berpamitan pada keluarga sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku masih memikirkan perkataan namja tadi. Apa maksudnya ? siapa orang yang ia maksud ? siapa namja itu ? sepertinya aku sering melihat namja itu, tapi dimana ya…

_**Kyungsoo Pov**_

Hari ini, aku sudah berjanji pada tao untuk membantunya menyatakan perasaannya pada kai. Sesuai janjiku, aku tak mengatakan ini kepada kris ataupun meminta bantuan dari kris. Rasanya sangat senang dapat membantu sahabatku, apalagi aku memang sangat dekat dengannya. Akupun menaruh sepatuku di loker sekolah. Saat ku tutup loker, aku sangat kaget, ada tiga orang namja yang sedang berdiri di sampingku menatap dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Hai noona cantik" ucap salah satu namja, yang tak lain adalah adik kelasku

"Aku ini namja tampan, dan aku tidak cantik" ucapku ketus

" Kau itu cantik, tubuhmupun menggoda manis" ucap namja yang lainnya sambil memegang daguku

"Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman ?" tanyanya

"be..belum.. hey k..kau mm…mau a..aapa ?" ucapku terbata-bata karena takut

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu merasakannya" lalu namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya, tapi tenagaku tak kuat untuk menjauhkannya dari tubuhku

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu kakak kelas kalian ?" suara seorang namja menghentikan aktifitas namja yang menggagngguku tadi. Untung saja bibirnya belum mengenai bibirku. Langsung ku dorong tubuhnya saat ia lengah dan iapun terjerembap ke lantai.

"Ayo teman-teman kita cabut" ucap namja yang menggangguku lalu merekapun pergi.

"Gomawo" Ucapku pada kai, namja yang menolongku. Tak ku sangka namja yang menolongku adalah dirinya.

Kai berjalan mendekatiku, terlihat sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya yang tebal dan dingin itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah cantik" ucapnya tepat di telingaku.

Iapun berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Kata-katanya mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, merinding mendengar suaranya di telingaku ini.

Setelah pulang sekolah, akupun segera menuju taman belakang di sekolah. Aku tahu, kai pasti selalu berada di sana menyendiri sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari mp3nya. Akupun membuat sebuah paper plane yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan 'saranghae kim jongin'. Dan paper plane itu seolah-olah dari tao. Aku berniat menjodohkan tao dengan kai. Tapi yang anehnya, ketika aku mengatakan tentang rencanaku ini padanya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bukankah dia menyukai kai ? sungguh aneh.

Akupun mencari sosok kai di taman belakang ini. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel, menutup matanya dan menikmati lagu. Ku terbangkan paper plane itu padanya hingga membuatnya tersadar dan membuka paper plane tersebut dan membaca isinya. Ia kelihatan bingung, dan menengokkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari orang yang menerbangkan paper plane tersebut. Seharusnya dia tak usah bingung, bukankah aku sudah menuliskan nama si pengirim paper plane itu ?

"Hey, apa ada orang ? keluarlah" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Uh, gawat ! kalau sampai ketahuan bisa mati aku. Akupun segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyianku.

_**Greeep**_

Kai menarik lenganku sehingga aku menolehkan pandanganku

"Apa kau yang menuliskan surat ini ?" Oh sial, ternyata aku lupa menulis nama tao di akhir surat. Pantas saja ia kelihatan sangat bingung.

"Hey, jawab aku"

"Ne…" ucapku sambil menundukkan wajah. Memang aku yang menuliskan paper plane itu padanya, tapi tentang isinya, bukan dari ku. Ingin aku berbicara seperti itu padanya, tetapi lidahku kelu, aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

_**CHU**_

Ugh, apa ini ? bibirku terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Apakah ini yang dinamakan berciuman ? mengapa rasanya tak ingin melepaskannya ? eh ? aku baru sadar, kailah yang menciumku. Tidaaak ! ciuman pertamaku ! bukan seperti ini seharusnya. bukan aku yang menyukai kai ! __

Akupun menarik kerah baju kai memberi isyarat agar ia segera melepaskan ciumannya ini. Iapun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Saranghae d.o kyungsoo"

Kemudian ia kembali melumat bibirku, aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku pasrah

_**Author Side**_

Ternyata sedari tadi tao melihat kejadian itu, ia sangat kaget ketika kai mencium kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa tak ada rasa kesal sedikitpun di hatinya ? apa ia sudah melupakan perasaannya terhadap kai ?

"Tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang bercumbu"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang namja menyadarkan tao.

"Kau…..?"

**TBC**

**Thanks buat yang udah baca ff ini. Gaje ya ? huahaha emang -_-**

**Review jusseyo~**


End file.
